This invention relates to fireplace accessories, and more particularly to a decorative fireplace standard for attachment to a log grate to resemble an andiron.
Decorative andirons, employed in pairs, and each having a front upright decorative standard and a rearwardly extending log-supporting bar, are well-known in the art.
Log grates for supporting logs within a fireplace, without any decorative elements, are also known in the art. One cradle-type log grate has a plurality of longitudinally spaced log-supporting bars extending front-to-rear, with one or more of the grate bars extending upward in front to prevent the logs from rolling or falling forward off the log grate.
However, it is not practical or feasible to employ andirons and a log grate in the same fireplace, in order to obtain the functional advantages of the log grate and the decorative appearance of the andirons.